The Missing Piece Of His Heart
by lemennair214
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is crazy in love with Mikan Sakura but the problem is Mikan doesn't remember a thing from her past. She was brain washed by the AAO. How can he ever confess? New Chapter 4...please read
1. Love will find its way

"**THE MISSING PIECE OF HIS HEART"**

Chapter 1

_Love will find its way_

Mikan, Natsume and the rest of the Class B are now in their teenage years. To be exact, all of them are 18 years old except for Mikan. It's the last day of December. Few more minutes and it is Mikan's debut. Everybody thought of surprising her since it is a very special day much more because it's also the start of the New Year for all of them. They devised a birthday- New Year's party since being 18 marks the right time for the planning of the future. By the age of 19, all of them are to graduate and go back to their normal lives outside the academy.

The count down is about to start and according to the academy's ritual, "the person you kisses as the clock ticks at 12 will be the person whom you'll share the rest of your life". Knowing this thing, Natsume asked Mikan to go out of the party hall. Mikan agreed with him. They went to their favorite spot. Under the sakura tree, Natsume KISSED Mikan before the clock strikes 12. After the kiss, fireworks put colors into the sky. Mikan smiled sweetly at Natsume.

"Kriiing….." Natsume's alarm clock awakened him from a pleasant dream. The clock ringed at exactly 6. He used to wake up early in the morning. He turns his alarm clock off.

"I dreamt of her again…. hah, Mikan… I really miss you". He takes a picture under his pillows and looks at Mikan's cute face. This picture was taken during his birthday and was give to him by Mikan as a gift.

"Mikan… where are you now?" He stands out of bed and prepares for school.

It has been six years since Mikan was kidnapped by the Anti-Alice Organization. Nobody in the Academy was able to save her. Nobody has any idea of her location right now or even just knowing if she's still alive. With these things, Natsume can't just stop thinking of her.

Back to present, the academy is not attacked by the Anti- Alice Organization anymore. Everybody in the academy now have peace of mind. They all thought that the organization was now inactive for good except for those who knows about Mikan's kidnap case. They are even more careful. Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru are now 16 years old. Hotaru is now laying her hair down. She looks very pretty right now even more because of her perfect figure and the purple shoulder-length hair. At the same time, Natsume and Ruka are much more famous now since the two have muscular, lean body built. They look even more appealing and more handsome.

Meanwhile inside a house in France, a very charming girl pleads to her mother.

"Mom, please let me go back to Japan. I really miss Grandpa. I know he worries about me. Don't worry about me, Mom. I can take care of myself. Please let me go… "

The girl's mother finally gives up, "Okay, fine… but in one condition. I will go to Japan after few months."

The girl nods as a reply. She prepares on going back to Japan while her mom calls her Grandpa to inform him about the girl's plan. The said girl is "_Shizuka Korusaki_", a brown-haired 16 year-old girl. She's very famous in school due to her extreme cuteness and simplicity so much more because she's a model and usually poses for a fashion magazine. She's even the youngest model in France.

"Why do I feel like there's something in Japan that I can't remember? Why do I always dream of certain school that I can't even remember the name? Why do I always dream of a face of a raven-haired boy who's about 10 years old? Who could that boy be? I think the answers are in Japan. I have to go there. I'm sorry Mom if I lied to you. " The girl told herself while she is packing up her things. She is very confused.

Sumire is a very hot-looking girl right now. She's famous with the boys being a certified "boy magnet". She runs towards a shop in the Central Town. Her favorite fashion magazine will be released right now. She's very early that no other customer is out there in the shop.

"I'm so lucky!" she shouted as she picks up the new edition of the "Fabulous Me" magazine.

She enjoys reading it so much. As she walks into the cashier, she looks into the mag's cover. She couldn't believe it. She even tapped her face to see if she's just hallucinating but she isn't. She can see clearly with her two beautiful eyes, it's Mikan! The cover girl is Mikan. But as she examined the cover very well, the written name of the model is Shizuka Korusaki.

"What?!... It can't be… She's Mikan!" She rapidly walks towards the cashier. "They have to see this!"

Inside the Class B's room, everybody's having their own conversations with each other when Sumire came in. Everyone's startled.

"What's the matter, Sumire-san?" Nonoko asked.

"You have to see this, Natsume!" Sumire smattered as she goes towards Natsume sitting beside Ruka while reading his favorite manga.

She hands the mag to Ruka. Ruka started looking at the mag's cover; he couldn't believe what he's actually seeing!

"Sakura?!" he burst in surprise. Natsume raised his face fro his manga and stared at the magazine. He is also surprised to see Mikan as a cover girl.

"No, she's not Mikan. She is Shizuka Korusaki. A Japanese model based in France." Sumire smattered.

"What?! But she actually looks like Sakura-san in every inch and details of her face." Ruka said incredulously.

The cover girl really looks like Mikan. Her long brown hair, the chocolate colored alluring eyes and her enticing smile, makes a great sense that she is no other than Mikan Sakura.

"Maybe the reason why my family's private detective couldn't find her is because she has changed her name and she lives in France." Ruka hypothesized.

"But why is it that we never received a letter from her if she intended to do so?" Hotaru said disagreeing wit his boyfriend. A year after Mikan was kidnapped, Ruka finally learned to love Hotaru and courted her for a year.

"What do you think Natsume?" Ruka asked. Natsume couldn't say a word. He is really shocked to see Mikan after five years.

"Ruka, I think it's not right time to ask him about Mikan. He seems so shocked." Hotaru said. "Let's talk about this outside" Hotaru, Ruka and everybody else went outside the room leaving Natsume inside.

"Mikan is that really you?" Natsume looks at the magazine intently; examining every detail of the cover girl's face. "If only I can see you again and see you smile at me…"

He is still looking at the face of the dropped dead gorgeous girl. She is wearing a fashionable black trench coat with matching black stiletto boots. Under the trench coat, she wears a white tube top and a red mini–skirt. Although she not wearing revealing clothes, her sexiness was implied. Her hair was styled in a braid and she's also wearing a black beret cap. She really looks perfect as a fashion icon. Her face was not applied with any make-ups just a glide of lip gloss which make her cherry lips much more kissable. He must admit it; even without make-up her face really looks very enticing and alluring. Oh how much he misses that very sweet smile of hers. If only he can make a way to be with her.

Meanwhile the others are planning on what to do about this thing. They are trying to resolve whatever problem that may form if ever everyone else in the academy will read the magazine. They all know that if she' the real Mikan she will never want such exposure during her stay in the academy.

"So, here's the plan. We have to buy all the copies of the magazine in all the shops in the Central Town." Iinchou informed his classmates.

"We have to make sure that nobody else had ever bought that magazine or else it will be a great ruckus about this." Nonoko added.

"Sumire, are you sure that nobody else had already purchased the magazine in that shop?" Kokoroyomi asked his girlfriend.

It has been only four months after the two started going steady because Sumire is "boy magnet" while Koko is a "chick boy". Maybe those two just found their match.

"How dare you to call me Sumire?!" Sumire shouted in anguish. "You're supposed to call me, _honey_!"

"Okay fine, honey." Koko followed her. He hates being under with her but then he can't just disagree with her. He loves her so much.

"That sounds better!" Sumire said as she gives him a sweet smile. "I'm very sure that's there nobody else who had bought the magazine."

"So, what are we waiting for let's go guys!" Ruka said to his friends.

Everybody ran towards their assigned shops.

Ruka ran with his girl while holding her hand. They are partners with this mission. He really appreciates that Hotaru was there during the time he was down. To be exact it's the time when Mikan is missing. He doesn't know what to do without her. But with Hotaru's encouragement, he finally learned the truth that he was just embossed with his thought of falling in love with her. He loves Mikan as a best friend and as a sister. He also learned to love Hotaru in spite of her meanness at times. He was really thankful that God gave him Hotaru as a gift.

Their mission was successful. They were able to buy all the copies of the magazine. While resting in the park, each of them holds a copy and started reading the column about the cover girl.

"She has lots of similarities with Mikan." Hotaru said after reading the contents of the column.

"Physically speaking, both of them could be mistaken as a twin. Or shall I say they are just one person?" Koko added.

"Even with their favorites and point of view, they are the same. Doesn't it make sense that they are just one person?" Sumire added.

Everybody agreed what Sumire said. It really does make a great sense that Mikan Sakura and Shizuka Kurosaki is just one person but the problem is, _why is she using another name? Is that for mere protection or she had already lost her memories?_ Those questions posted in their minds. They shouldn't let Natsume learn about the "amnesia" thing or else…

They decided to go to Hotaru's lab. They will plan their actions regarding this matter.

_3 days later…_

The auburn haired cutie arrived in Japan International Airport. She felt something in her heart. She's feeling that the answers she's looking for is just near from her. She needs to see that raven-haired boy. She needs to know why it that the boy is calling her as "Mikan" in her dreams. And who the hell is that Mikan? She thought of taking a bus going to her grandfather's place. Besides, she's wearing shades, a fashionable hat and a trendy white trench coat so that nobody will notice her and ask for her autograph. She doesn't want to be rude with fans but she needs to hurry up.

_Few minutes later…._

Shizuka arrived in her grandpa's house. She started walking around the house to look for him.

"Grandpa, where are you? I'm already here. It's me Shi-chan." Her mom gave her that nickname; she even said that it fits her very well. Well, that's what she also thinks.

She had found him in his room, flipping the pages of a photo album. She managed to go near him to look at the pictures. To her surprise, she saw picture of her when she's just 10 years old. And what made her shocked is that she saw a picture of her with the boy she used to dream of. She asked her grandpa.

"Grandpa, tell me. Who's that boy sitting beside me in the picture?" she can't help but ask.

"Maybe, it's the right time for you to know the whole truth….Shi-chan…That boy beside you is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Natsume Hyuuga?! Who is he?" she asked some more.

"He's a very close friend of yours during your childhood."

"But why is it that I can't remember him if he's my close friend?"

"It's because you have lost your memory when you're just 11 years old. You were kidnapped by Reo and they erased your memory."

"Kidnapped? Reo?" she asked in disbelief

"They kidnapped you because you're an alice. You are indeed a very powerful alice. You have the Nullification Alice and Alice-Stealing. You are a unique alice. Reo and the Anti-Alice Organization were interested with your alice that's why they tried to kidnap you."

"Tell me grandpa, did you change my name? If ever, what's my real name?"

"You are Mikan, Mikan Sakura."

"Mikan… I am Mikan Sakura, indeed I am… Grandpa I need to see Natsume. Where can I find him?"

"You can find him in the Alice Academy."

"Alice Academy? It is the school where I used to study? Can you please guide me on going back to the academy? Please grandpa." she pleaded.

"Of course my little star." He even think of something but he dare not to mention it. He thought, "_love will surely find it' way back into two hearts separated by fate_. I hope that you'll find true happiness wit him, my precious Mikan.". He started telling her to sleep. "Mikan, go to your usual room. You have to rest by now. Don't worry. Tomorrow, you'll finally get to see your friends. Here is the list of our friends. Try looking at their pictures to identify them." he gave Mikan the list and the album. Mikan waved to her grandpa as she goes out of the room.

Mikan looked at their pictures. She can identify tem right now. But she couldn't sleep. She's thinking about Natsume.

Then she told herself, "Mikan, tomorrow you'll see him again. Go now to sleep." She closes her eyes then falls asleep. In her dream, she is with that raven-haired boy. She even smiled while sleeping.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Natsume couldn't also sleep; he's looking at the ceilings of his room. He can still remember her face… her angelic face, her smile and the way he can make him smile. She was indeed everything for him. She is his life and inspiration.

He promised to his self, "I will never ever let you go if ever I got the opportunity to be with you again.". He closes his eyes then he falls asleep. In his dreams, he can see his self laughing happily with the only girl who can make him laugh and be happy. How, he wished that they'll never to separate ways again.

Mikan prepares herself. She is going back to the academy. She will see all her friends. She packed up her things then waved goodbye to her grandpa. She rode a bus going to the academy. While inside the bus, she is imagining of Natsume's face. She wonders how that boy looks now. It was the time for her to get out of the bus. The guards open the gates for her even though they don't even know her. She just looks very mesmerizing. The guards couldn't even ay a word at her. She continued walking at the pathways of the academy. Some students noticed her and were just looking at her. She asked them where he can find Mr. Narumi. A boy volunteered to accompany her at the faculty room. While walking, she looks at every little thing in the academy trying to familiarize her self and remember anything. They had reached their destination; she thanked the boy for accompanying her. She knocked in the door. Narumi-sensei opened up and was surprised to see her.

"Mikan?" Narumi-sensei mumbled in surprised. He's not really sure if he's actually seeing Mikan or he is just dreaming since Mikan looks much more beautiful than ever.

"Hai. Sensei, it's really me." She answers as she smiles.

"Mikan! I know they'll be surprised to see you again. Come on. They have to see right now." He grabbed Mikan's hand. They are heading to the Class B's room.

As they walked at the hallway, all the students were stunned by her unsurpassed beauty. The boys had already found their dream girl; she's walking by their sides. She looks very simple yet irresistible. She smells so sweet. She's like a Barbie doll.

Narumi and Mikan reached the room. They are standing in front of the door. Narumi told her to wait until he calls up to her. The kinda weird teacher entered the room and greeted his students.

"Good….morning guys!" he started. As usual the class wasn't that happy with his greetings since that is his way of greeting them for a long time.

"…." The class didn't even bother to say a word at their sensei.

"Hmmm… looks like you don't want me to be here. So, I guess I need to go now. I feel so sorry. You don't even know that there is someone I want you to meet." Just by then his student reacted.

"Who?" Kokoroyomi asked in delight.

"You can enter now." He told Mikan.

Just by then, everybody was shocked. They weren't saying a thing as if the time has stopped. All of them have one thought in mind, "_Is this for real?_" They were intently looking at Mikan. She looks perfect in her outfit. She's wearing a very simple red tube top dress with a white ribbon tied in her shapely waist. The dress runs down up to her knees. She matched it with white trendy high-heeled shoes. Her hair was tied in a braid _just like Capt. Tessa's hair (Full Metal Panic)._ She looks enticingly beautiful and sexy.

Mikan smiled at them. She looked at them intently trying to recognize them further and the first and foremost reason, she's looking for Natsume who is stunned by her presence. As she finds out where he is, she started walking towards him and began speaking up with a sweet smile on her pretty face.

"Natsume…" she can't control herself. She was really excited to see him and now he's actually in front of her. She hugged Natsume tightly. Natsume started blushing.

"Mikan?... ahhh… can you please let go of me?" He said to Mikan but deep inside in his heart he is longing to hug her tightly in his arms. He wanted her to be that close to him as if he will never let go of her but then he needs to hide his true feelings for her. He thought, "_It's not yet the right time for me to tell you what I feel. I promise that I'll tell you at the right time."_ Mikan let go of him.

"I'm sorry Natsume. I didn't mean to hug you. It's just that I'm so happy to see you."

"I…They missed you Mikan… tell me, why did you change your name and why did you never wrote a letter?" Natsume asked Mikan while he is staring straight to her hazel eyes. "_Oh, how I missed that expressive eyes of yours, Mikan." _he thought deeply.

"I lost my memory… I don't remember a thing from the past. My mom decided giving me another name to protect me from the AAO. That's why I never wrote a letter for all of you." Mikan explained as tears form in her hazel eyes.

"You lost your memory? How did it happen and why do you remember my name?" Natsume couldn't top asking her. He is very concerned with her. He needs to know everything.

"Reo and the rest of the organization brainwashed me. Luckily, mom saved me from them. Actually, I don't even remember your name. All I remember was your face when you're about 10 years old. I just asked grandpa about all of the important information that I don't remember." She said gazing deeply in his crimson eyes. "_Oh, why do I feel different in your eyes_?" she thought.

"That Reo….I will kill that man if ever he show up again. " Natsume stated in anguish.

"But… you don't have to." Mikan told him.

"But, Mikan. .. he had almost succeeded in taking you away from m…m...e…e" Natsume almost spilled off.

"What is it again?" Natsume was very lucky; Mikan was not able to understand him. For as their classmates, they are busy looking at the two. They can tell that the two look perfect together. Well for Hotaru, we all know what she loves to do.

"I said…He had almost succeeded in taking you away from us, your friends." Natsume tried to get out of that silly situation.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry. What matters most is that I'm already here, right?"

"_You are right, that's what matters most to me. I will never let you go." _ He thought but he needs to answer her question. " Yah, you're right." Mikan smiled at him as she points her finger towards Hotaru. Natsume got her point; she needs to talk to her best friend.

Natsume get back into his deep thoughts, "You don't how much you made me happy now that you're back. I missed you a lot. If only you knew that I always dream of you at night. As I go to sleep, you are the first and last thought in my mind. From now on, I'll protect from the AAO. I will never let anyone hurt you and take you away from me. You're the most precious person to me."

To be continued

Hello there guys! I hope you like my story. I'll be happy to read your comments and suggestions. Please support my story and wait for the next chapter. Thanks!


	2. Everyone's dream girl, Natsume's beloved

"**THE MISSING PIECE OF HIS HEART"**

Chapter 2

_Boys' perfect dream girl, Natsume's beloved angel_

Mikan goes into Hotaru's seat (the one in the back of her new seat, actually their seating arrangement is just like their old arrangement. Natsume is beside Ruka. Then for the others, they are the same as before.) She talked to her.

"Hotaru... I missed you so much!" She said as she hugs her best friend

"Mikan… I thought I'll never get a chance of seeing you again." Hotaru said coldly.

"Really? So, is that means you missed me?" Mikan asked in excitement.

"Of course I need to see you again or else I'll don't get a large profit out of you. It's a good thing that you're a model so it means more customers. Actually, I got a picture of you walking towards Hyuuga. I know that picture of yours will surely click on boys. Thank you, Best friend?" she finished her statement with a rising intonation.

"Oh, you're welcome… What?... You mean… you'll be making money out of me? But Hotaru! You meanie!" Mikan screamed loudly.

Everybody laugh out loud. They all know that deep inside, Hotaru missed her so much. They also learned that Mikan did not change at all, she may look like a real lady but then she's still childish but it was of lesser intensity.

"Huh, why are you laughing?" Mikan asked them

"They're laughing at your ugly face! Baka!" Hotaru answered.

"Hotaru is just kidding. Sakura-san, please understand her." Ruka said a he approaches Hotaru and hold her hands tightly.

"What's that mean?" Mikan asked. She's pertaining to their holding hands. She is surprised.

"Well… How can I tell this?...ahmn.. I'm your best friend's boyfriend." Ruka explained.

"Really, I'm so happy for the two of you!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Okay, guys that's enough! Mikan change into your uniform. You also have to take the evaluation test so that we can see if you deserve an increase of

star-ranking. " Narumi-sensei said as he hands Mikan a set of uniform.

"Okay, sensei." Mikan takes hold of the uniform and proceeds to the wash room to change clothes.

After a while, Mikan returns. Everybody was shocked to see her in uniform, _well the junior's uniform to be exact._…

"Wow, Mikan you still look good on our uniform" Nonoko exclaimed.

"And that's all because a model look good in everything she wears." Anna added. Mikan just smiled at them.

"So, Mikan? Tell me, how does it feel being a model?" Sumire asked in excitement.

"Well… it was really exhausting. I mean, you have to pose and smile all the time. And there are a lot of clothes they want to try on you. But that's alright. What matters most the experience you will gain." Mikan answered.

"Really?! How I wish, that I'm a model." Sumire exclaimed in amusement.

"You can't be a model because you don't look one and after all you're very choosy with clothes." Kokoroyomi said to his girlfriend. Sumire gave him a deadly look.

"How dare you say that to me?! You're such an unsupportive boyfriend! I hate you!" Sumire screamed in anguish. Kokoroyomi hugged her. Sumire tried hard to turn him away from her but he's too strong for her.

"Honey, I'm just kidding." Koko said convincing her.

"Well, it's not funny!" Permy shouted at him.

"You know how much I love you. I will support you in everything that you would want to do" Koko said lovingly. Sumire gave in.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to shout at you." Permy was about to kiss him when Narumi intervened.

"So much for that romance. Go back into your seats." Everybody laugh at loud.

Narumi started giving Mikan the test. Everyone was very happy all day long since their bunch of friends our now complete with Mikan around and Mikan passed the test. The classes were over. All of them proceeded to the academy's cafeteria. (Of course, in pairs.) Everybody was looking at them as they enter the cafeteria, but to be exact, they are looking at the girl beside Natsume Hyuuga. Her face is unfamiliar to most of them. She looks very beautiful, indeed, an angel from heaven. Then, boys started calling her as their "_dream girl_". She looks perfect in their eyes but then they don't have the courage to go near her because of her escort for the day "Natsume Hyuuga", the campus heartthrob. All the girls who like Natsume are giving Mikan deadly looks. Mikan felt uncomfortable. Natsume noticed it so he holds her hand as they approach the long queue of students. The boys and girls noticed it, making them rage in anguish. After eating, their group went into the dorm. They all wanted to help Mikan arrange her things into her cabinet and clean her new room since Mikan is now one of the three-star students. Kawaii! It only means that Mikan was not only prettier but also smarter. _Well, she's improving. _

Meanwhile, a lot of boys started collecting information about her. They learned that she's once a student of the academy but she have to go somewhere else and now she's back. They all love her name, _Mikan Sakura. _ They all think it fits her well. They also discovered that she is a nullifier and she also has the alice-stealing. Well, it's alright with them. Even though she has that alice, they still like her so much. But then, they discovered one thing that made them kinda worried. They discovered that _Natsume Hyuuga _is her close friend and partner even when they're younger. Bu then, it only made them really serious and determined of forming the MIKAN SAKURA FANS CLUB. They started printing application forms for members and some of them even bought cameras that they will use in taking pictures of their so-called "Dream Girl".

Back to the friends, they were almost done in arranging Mikan's things. Only one baggage is not yet opened but they were already hungry. They decided going to the cafeteria to eat dinner. Mikan told them to wait for her because she still needs to fix her things and she have to change her clothes. They agreed with her.

"Bye, Mikan! See you later! We'll wait for you! Don't be late!" they said as they go outside of her room. Then, Natsume informed them that he will help Mikan. Everyone agreed.

"(Dewa Mata) See you later, Natsume." Ruka said to his best friend. Natsume nodded as a reply.

Natsume went inside Mikan's room. Mikan was busy taking out her things from her baggage. Natsume helped her.

"Oh, Natsume! What are you doing here? I thought you go with them." Mikan said surprised.

"Hhmn… I know that you'll be late if you do these all by yourself." Natsume said coldly. He started taking out some of Mikan's things from the bag.

"Ah… Thank you, Natsume." Mikan said.

"Change your clothes now. I'll finish it." Mikan was still wearing her uniform that's why he told her to change.

"Thank you…again." Mikan took out her clothes that she'll be wearing. She proceeds to her bathroom.

Natsume was done in his job. He saw Mikan's photo albums and he started looking at her pictures. The pictures were taken when Mikan is about 12-13 years old. She looks very cute. There are pictures of her in a school uniform. There are, her pictures wearing swim suits. There are also pictures of her playing at the snow. Just by then, Natsume started thinking.

"_There are a lot of things that I have missed. I missed the chance of spending childhood with her. I have also missed seeing her grow up into the beautiful girl she is right now. I missed the chance of being with her, teasing her, seeing her smile and admiring her determination and her glowing beauty. How I wish that I can turn back time to be with her. How I missed her sweet smile, her angelic face and her childish acts. From now on, I promise that I'll never let you go. I will protect from anyone who wishes to do harm on you. I'll do these things because I love you! I LOVE YOU Mikan Sakura!_"

His thoughts were cut off by a sound of a door opening. He even lose grip of the album. Mikan gets outside of the bathroom. She's wearing a white plain t-shirt with a printed quote," HEAVEN'S MOST ADORABLE ANGEL", a red mini-skirt and pink lace leggings. She's also wearing a red doll shoes. Her hair long auburn hair was tied in a chignon using a pink ribbon. Oh, how she looks like a walking Barbie doll.

"Natsume?" Mikan approaches him. She had seen him holding her photo album a while ago.

"Oh, you're looking at my pictures. If you wanted, I can give you that album." Mikan said to him making Natsume shocked. He can't say a word.

"Don't worry, it's alright with me. You can take it." Mikan picks it up and hands him the album that Natsume had lose grip into.

"Thanks…Mikan." Natsume said shyly.

"Don't mention it! It's alright." She said smiling. Natsume give him the gentlest smile ever.

"Huh?" Mikan was shocked of something.

"Why? What's the problem?" Natsume asked her worriedly.

"I thought I have five photo albums. But why is it only four? Did you notice anyone who had taken my album? " she asked him.

"Nope… I didn't saw one." Natsume informed her.

"Okay. Maybe I have forgotten it in grandpa's house. It's alright….So you had finished it all by yourself. Thank you." Mikan said cheerfully.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go now. Don't tell me you're not hungry." Before Mikan could reply, Natsume had grabbed her hand.

The two walked into the cafeteria. As expected, many had noticed their arrival. Some of the girls liked her kind of clothing. She even thought her as a model. But there's a lot of them who jut hate her presence knowing that Natsume seems to be a close friend of hers. Yuu (Iinchou) had taken sight of the two.

"Mikan! Natsume! Over here!" Yuu called up. Natsume noticed him so he takes hold of Mikan's hand, again. Then proceeds into the table where their friends are sitting, of course by partner again. Yuu is beside Nonoko, Sumire and Koko, Anna and Kitsuneme and Hotaru and Ruka. There are two seats left, guess what. Mikan and Natsume should sit beside each other.

"What took the two of you for so long? I'm almost starving. Well then, let's go, get our food." Hotaru said. All of them joined the other students in the long queue.

"So, Mikan. What are you going to eat?" Anna asked her curiously at the line.

"Ah… probably you'll go for French food because you grew up in France." Nonoko guessed.

"Nope… I'm going for Japanese food." Mikan answered.

"Really? So, you had never forgotten about Japanese food? So what will it be then?" Anna asked further.

"Ah…" Mikan can't even name a Japanese food. She doesn't remember she had eaten one in France. She's used to French foods. Natsume noticed it so he answered for her.

"I'm the one who'll pick up for her." Natsume informed them.

"Ooh…how sweet!" Sumire squealed.

"Don't be too noisy, honey." Koko ordered her.

"But honey? Isn't it really sweet?" Sumire said as if she's a little girl begging to her father.

"Yah, it is. But you don't have to make it a big point." Koko explained.

"Hmnp…You're being so unreasonable!" She said putting her hands into her waist. Koko almost laughed at her.

"You know what? You look very cute when you do that thing." he said almost giggling.

"Really?" she asked him excited for his reply.

"Of course you do!" he replied.

Just by then Mikan talked to Natsume privately that they were the only ones who can hear it.

"Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Yes. What is it?" he replied back.

"I just want to thank you for helping me get through with their questions." Mikan said shyly.

"It's alright. I know your situation. Maybe you don't eat Japanese food in France, right?" he said smiling at her.

"You understand me? Thanks… You're right. I don't eat Japanese food in France. So, will you really help me choose one?" she asked him.

"Of course. I will. I said it, remember?" Natsume told her.

"Thank you so much!" Mikan said then give him a kiss on the cheeks. Natsume almost blushed but then he gets back to his composure to hide it from her and from everyone who might be seeing that kiss.

"Hey, you don't have to do that!" he said as if that kiss doesn't mean anything to him.

"…." Mikan just gave him a very cheerful smile.

It's now their turn to choose their food. Natsume chose all the foods that he knows Mikan was very fond of before.

"Natsume, are you sure of these foods? I mean…." Mikan asked her nervously since she doesn't know how those foods taste.

"Ahmn…. Don't worry; I picked only those foods that I know you were fond of before. And if, you can't eat all of them, I'll help you." Natsume said to her making her feel much more comfortable.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu (Thank you very much)…You have been very kind to me." She said giving him her sweetest smile ever.

They proceeded to their table where their friends were waiting for them.

"Oh, Mikan! I like your shirt. It's very cute!" Permy said almost shouting.

"Yah, it's only by now that I notice you outfit. Well, you look so cute wearing those." Nonoko complimented.

"That quote fits you well, Mikan. You really look angelic." Anna added.

"Thank you girls…" Mikan said as she gives them her cutie smile.

"Girls… can we just eat? I'm very hungry!' Iinchou reclaimed.

"Oh my, cupcake! I'm sorry that I almost forgot you're really hungry. Please forgive me." Nonoko said to him resting her head to his shoulders.

"It's alright, cupcake! Let's go eat!" he told his precious Nonoko.

All of them started eating. Natsume is observing Mikan as she eats. He's worried that she may dislike the food.

"Do you like it?" he asked her worriedly.

"Hai… I love it! Thank you, Natsume!" she answered smiling. He looked at her pretty face and notices something on her face. Mikan noticed him looking at her.

"Why? What's the problem Natsume?" she asked him.

"Oow.. you got some dirt on your face." Natsume informed her.

"Really? Where?" she asks as she wipe her face with a white floral handkerchief. But since, she can't see it, the dirt is still there.

"Let me do that." Natsume gets Mikan's handkerchief and wipes her face.

Well, their classmates saw that one. That scene made them react a lot.

"Tell me, is there anything happening between the two of you?" Anna asked them.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mikan asked innocently. Well, she's still kind of dense.

"She means a relationship." Nonoko explained to her.

"No. Natsume and I are only friends. That's it. Right, Natsume?" she answered looking at Natsume.

"She's right!" he answered but deep inside his mind he thought, "_If only you know how much you mean to me. I really love you Mikan_. _You mean everything to me_."

"Let's go now. We're all through eating, right?" Yuu asked his classmates.

"Yes." All of them answered.

All of them proceeded to their rooms. As expected, the boys accompanied their loved ones in their rooms. They don't want anyone roaming around their special someones. Natsume accompanied Mikan.

"Good night Natsume! Sweet dreams!" Mikan said as she grabs the door knob of her room.

"Good night, Mikan!" he answered. As Mikan heard him say that, she opens her room then smiled before she entered.

Natsume walk towards his room. In his way, he met Ruka who had just accompanied Hotaru.

"Natsume!" Ruka called up to him.

"Yes, what is it Ruka?" he asked his best friend. The two started walking to their rooms since their rooms are beside each other.

"Did you tell her?"

"Huh? About what?" just by then he remembered that he haven't returned Mikan's handkerchief) the one he used in wiping the dirt in her face)

"About you true feelings to her."

"Nope. I'm still waiting for the right time."

"But when is the right time. We all know how much you love her. She's everything to you. She is indeed your _beloved angel_."

"I know the right time is sooner or later but don't worry I'll tell her."

The two reached their rooms. They said good bye to each other then take a rest.

Natsume is still holding Mikan's hanky even in his sleep.

To be continued

Hello there guys! Thanks for reading my story. The flow of the story is getting much faster. We'll see read the next chapter because it will contain some of your most awaited scenes. Please continue reading. Thanks guys! Don't worry I'll try my best to make the story more romantic by the next chapters. Hope to read your comments again.


	3. Happiest Birthday ever

"**THE MISSING PIECE OF HIS HEART"**

Chapter 3

_Happiest Birthday Ever_

Two weeks after Mikan's arrival….

School life is going well with Mikan. She doesn't feel any difference with the Gakuen Alice and the normal schools except for, everyone of them have the so-called _alice_. She is now kinda used to being an alice. She can use her alices properly. One thing that she will never be used to is being the "Campus Sweetheart". She is not used to boys trying to be close with her. She also doesn't like being considered as a rival of those girls considering Natsume as the "Campus Heartthrob" and sometimes the "Campus Prince". She doesn't like anyone getting annoyed by her.

She is getting along every well with her classmates especially with Natsume. They are always together. Others are making rumors that they have a relationship but then they never let that rumor affect their friendship. She is also always seen with Youichi. She loves playing with You-chan. She even considers him as her younger brother since she really wants to be a big sister.

Mikan used to wake up 8 in the morning every Saturday. It is a fine November day when she is awakened by a loud knock in her door. It is just 7 in the morning. She stands up from her bed, washed her face then opened the door. She didn't expect someone to fetch her that so early.

"Good morning (O- Ha Yo) …" she greeted without her usual energy. She is really tired.

"Mikan!" A loud voice had awakened all of her senses.

"Hahhh… what is it?" she screamed with shock.

"Mikan, don't you know? Tomorrow is Natsume's birthday. We need to prepare for his party." Sumire said.

"_So the early nuisance is Permy._" Mikan said to herself. "Is that so?" she answered Permy.

"Yes, Mikan. We are going to prepare all the things needed for his birthday party. So, can you help us?" Anna pleaded.

"It's alright with me. But, what should I do?"

"You have to do something to make him not go to the forest. The forest will be our party's location. If he goes there, he'll learn about our plan. You can take him to the Central Town. Can you do that Mikan?" Nonoko also pleaded.

"I think so."

"Okay, then it's settled. Now go and look for him. We still have to prepare a lot of things in the forest." Hotaru told her.

"Huh? Hotaru, I never knew that you are also concerned with Natsume?" she asked her best friend.

"As if, I'll ever be. I'm doing this for Ruka and after all I got a big profit because of this party."

"What does she mean…profit?" she asked the others confusedly.

"Well, Mikan. All of the party needs were bought by Hotaru then she asked us for a big amount for all of those stuffs." Anna answered. Mikan just laughed at her explanation. She knows how money matters with he best friend.

"Bye, Mikan. See yah!" Nonoko and Permy waved good bye to her as they heads into the forest.

Mikan closed her door then took out a set of clothes and her pink floral towel. She heads into her bathroom. After a while, she comes out then started fixing her hair in front of the mirror. She likes what see in the mirror. She goes out of her room and looks for Natsume.

"Where can I possibly find that Natsume? He's not even there in his room. It's impossible that he's with Ruka. His best friend is busy preparing for the party. Where are you, Natsume?" Mikan talked to herself.

Then she finds a raven-haired good-looking guy sitting under the shade of the sakura tree. He's reading his manga. Some strands of his hair danced with the wind. He looks very handsome that's why girls gather around a bench not to far from the tree but then, it seems that he doesn't see all those girls. He's busy doing his stuff.

"Natsume!" Mikan called up to him. The handsome guy looked at her cute face intently.

"What is it?" He replied coldly looking back at his manga as if he doesn't care about the very cute girl.

"Come on. Stand up from that tree." She said grabbing his hand to make him stand.

"Hey, what's problem little girl?" he answered almost annoyed.

"I think you have been staying here for a long time. Why don't you just go into another place?" she answered letting go of him.

"I like it here." He answered dreamingly. Mikan never saw him like that before. She just sits beside him and tried asking him.

"But why? What's up with this tree? Do you have lots of memories in this tree?" she asked. Natsume just looked at her.

"You may not answer my questions if you don't want to." She said shyly.

"It's alright with me… Actually, you're right. I have a lot of memories in this tree." He answered reminiscing.

"Really? May I know them… if you don't mind?"

"Lots of memories of me and Ruka and the memories of the two of us."

"Like what?... I'm so sorry if I have to ask you about our mem'ries. If only I can remember anything." She said shyly.

"Like how we use to fight under this tree. You know what? I used to call you polka dots when we are younger." He said laughing. It was the first time that Mikan saw and hear him laugh.

"_He looks so cute when he smiles and laughs._" She said to herself.

"Hey, why do you call me polka dot?" she asked him smiling.

"Don't be angry but I've seen your underwear before that's why I gave you that name." he said controlling himself to laugh. "You don't have a taste on undies!" he burst out laughing out loud. She is the only one who can make him smile ad laugh like this.

"What?! You Natsume! I didn't know that you're a PERVERT!" she shouted at him blushing.

"Hey! That isn't my fault. You're just too clumsy before." he explained laughing. Just by then, Mikan laughed with him too.

The girls gathered in the bench can't believe what they just have seen.

"Have you seen that too? He actually laughed and smiled!" one of them said unbelievingly.

"Yah! And he really looks much cuter!" Another girl answered.

"You know what, that Mikan Sakura could be a great help at times. She can make our beloved Natsume laugh and smile. Looks like we shouldn't treat her that too rude." Another one said.

The other girls agreed with her. There is no use if they will treat Mikan rudely because Natsume is always there to protect her. After all, it will only make Natsume angry with them.

"Looks like we are really close friends before Natsume." Mikan said to him.

"Or shall we say enemies." Natsume corrected her.

"What do you mean?'

"Because we use to argue almost everyday."

"Really? It only proves we are really childish."

"It's only you who is childish, Mikan. I just really love making fun of you."

"You're a meanie. I thought it is only Hotaru. Hey, Natsume… let's go the Central Town." Mika pouted at him. Natsume thought she was really cute when she does that. But he has to act like he doesn't care or else shell know about his feeling at the wrong place and time.

"What the hell are we going to do there?" Natsume asked irritated. He loved talking with her under their sakura tree. "_Why the hell is she going to cut this conversation off?_" he asked his self quite angry.

"Let's make up with the time we're not together. I know how important it is for you and it's important for me too. Come on, Natsume. Please…" Mikan pleaded with using her expressive eyes. Natsume couldn't really control his self anymore he can't help but smile at her.

"So is that mean yes... Yahoo! Come on! Get up!" She cheered excitedly. Natsume couldn't say no.

"_How could I possibly say no when you look so damn cute?_" He thought. He stands up and let Mikan take him anywhere she wanted.

Mikan is holding into Natsume's hand. She holds it very tight. They walked into the bus stop.

"Natsume, are we going to take that bus to go to the Central Town?" she asks letting go of Natsume's hand.

"Hai." he replied coldly. "Come on." He takes Mikan's hand then leads her inside the bus.

Well for those students inside the bus, they are looking at the two. They noticed how Natsume take hold of Mikan's hand. They even asked each other if the two have a relationship. Natsume noticed it and let go of Mikan's hand.

"Here. We can sit here." He tells her while blushing. Mikan sits beside him but then noticed that he is blushing.

"Hey Natsume! You're blushing!" she teased him.

"No, I'm not!" he replied embarrassedly. He tried controlling his self from blushing.

"Hehehe…you are. Tell me. You've seen you're crush, right?" she asks him excitedly.

"…" he doesn't answer. He thought, "_I have not only seen her, I'm with her_."

"Hhmn… looks like I'm right. Wait is she here?" she asks again innocently.

"Yes, she is." He replies softly.

"Who could that girl be? Do I know her?" She says as she thinks.

"You don't know her." He answers. Actually he's just kidding. He is pertaining to Mikan. He thought, "_You just don't know her because you know her very well. I'm pertaining to you. Mikan, I didn't know that you are still that dense_."

As she hears what he said, she felt something. She talked to herself, "_Why do I feel hurt when he said that I don't know her? Why is my heart aching? Why am I expecting for him to tell me that I'm his crush? What is this I'm feeling? Am I…in love... no, I shouldn't be…he doesn't even like me……….Natsume…_" she looks at windows of the bus trying to hide the tears starting to form in her hazel eyes.

Meanwhile, Natsume is just looking at her. He noticed that she shuts up. He becomes a little bit worried.

He thought, "_Mikan, what's the problem? Tell me…… Do you know that when I look into your sad face it hurts me?... Mikan… smile… smile for me_." It is really hard for him to look at her sad face. Her smile is the only thing that inspires him. Her laugh makes his whole day complete. By just seeing her, his bad morning turns into a beautiful day. She is his angel. She is his princess. She is ev'rything to him. He is too worried with her that the thought that she is jealous did not ever come up in his mind. He is thinking of a way on how he will make his beloved angel smile again. But then, the bus arrived in their destination, the Central Town.

"Natsume, come on. Hurry up!" Mikan calls up to him excitedly. She had already ridden off the bus.

"You're really excited to roam around this town. First time?" he asks her as he goes off the bus. He forgot that it is really her first time.

"Yes, it is. It's my first time to be here since I returned from Paris." She answered.

"I forgot. So, where do you wanna go?" he replied coldly.

"Ahmn… let me see….Okay, I have decided! I'm going to a store that sells caps." She announces energetically.

"Caps? What the hell are you going to do with caps?" he asked her unbelievingly. He never saw her wearing a hat or a cap except for the previous copy of Fabulous Me mag wherein she is wearing a bull cap.

"Oops, I haven't told you. I'm collecting caps! I really love wearing them if only mom will ever permit to. She used to tell me that caps are boys' stuff. But I don't think so."

"So, that means you're still kind of boyish." He said with a grin.

"Huh? You mean to say I'm boyish when I'm still younger?" she asked unbelievingly. Natsume just nodded at her.

"Hhmn... looks like things never changed. So much for this topic. Come on. Let's go to that store." She runs towards a store she had just spotted.

"_So that's why she is just wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. But then, she still looks great whatever she wears_." He said to himself realizing how being a model fits her well.

"Hey! Why are you still standing there?" Mikan calls up to him. Natsume runs into the store where Mikan is waiting for him.

Mikan waits for him in front of the store. They entered the store. The store keeper greets them politely. The store keeper is a girl about their age. Her raven-colored hair is of shoulder-length. Her cheeks are rosy pink. She looks cute but then she can not surpass Mikan's cuteness. The girl is wearing her store uniform.

"O-Ha Yo Gozaimasu! Welcome to the Caps and Hats Shop." She said with a cheerful smile.

"O-Ha Yo!" Mikan also greeted her. The girl smiled at her then noticed Natsume. It was her first to see someone who looks so adorably cute. She smiled at him but he snobs her. The girl just entertained Mikan.

"So, Ma'am what do you want?" she asks her politely.

"Oh, don't be too polite with me; we are of the same age. I am Mikan Sakura but you can call me Mikan." She tells her with her sweet smile.

"Ah, eh, Mikan." the girl pronounced her name shyly.

"Don't be shy. I can be your friend. So, tell me. What's your name?"

"I am Hana Shiroi." The girl starts to be comfortable talking with her. "_She's such a pretty face but then she's still kind to me__and that boy seems to be her boyfriend. Well, he deserves a boy like him_." She thought.

"Hhmn, so it is Hana. Like what I've told you, I am Mikan and this guy beside me is Natsume Hyuuga but you can call him Natsume." the girl smiled at Natsume but he didn't give out any reaction. Mikan notices it.

"Hey, Natsume! Come on greet her or just gave her a smile." She commanded her superiorly.

"No need…Mikan… you don't need to shout at your boyfriend just because of me." She said shyly.

"_Looks like this girl is some kind of an idiot and she kind of reminds me of Aoi. And with you Mikan, I just can't believe you want me to smile at someone you have just met. You don't really know that I will only smile for you. You're such an idiot._" He thought deeply.

"Huh? You're wrong. Natsume is not my boyfriend. He's just a very close friend of mine somewhat like a best friend." She explained. By hearing those words from her, Hana's face brightens up. Well, she got a crush over Natsume.

"Well if that' so. Ahmn.. Mikan what do you want again? We got lots of hats and caps."

"I want to have a cap."

"Okay then." Hana shows her all of the caps in their store. Mikan spots a cute blue cap.

"Hana, how much is that cute blue cap?" she points out the cap.

"It costs 200 rabbits."

"I'll buy it." She hands Hana her payment. Hana takes it from her and hands her the cap placed in a cute paper bag.

"So, can we can go now since you have bought want you want?" Natsume asks her impatiently.

"No, not yet." She even grins at him. She then faces Hana and asked, "Hana, can you hand me that blue cap." she points into a boy's cap.

"But Mikan, this is for boy only." Hana reasoned out to her.

"I know that's why I'm buying it. How much is it?" she states with a smile in her pretty face.

"It also cost 200 rabbits. Are you sure you'll buy it?"

"Of course. Here's my payment. Thank you, Hana." She hands her payment and takes the cap.

"You're welcome after all I am the one who's supposed to thank you, Mikan. See you again." Hana said with a polite smile. Mikan smiled back at her then she face the very bored, Natsume.

"Here. Take it." She hands one of the cap.

"What is this for?" he asks as he takes the cap hesitantly.

"Well, I just want you have to have this. I know that this cap will look good on you." She smiles at her.

"Thanks" he said shyly.

"Come on. Put it on. If you don't want I'll be the one to put it on your head." Mikan snatches the cap fro Natsume's grip and places it his head.

"See! Just like what I expected, you look definitely cute wearing a cap. Right, Hana?" she also pus on her cap. She looked much cuter.

"Yes, he is cute…." Hana answered shyly. She also thought, "_He's absolutely every girl's dream boy. How I wish I am you, Mikan. You're so lucky_."

"Whatever. Come on. Let's go. You're just wasting my time." Natsume grabs Mikan's hand and leads her outside the store.

"Bye, Hana. See you again. I'll be here whenever I got a chance." Mikan wave her hand at her.

"Bye, Mikan." she also waves her hand. Then she thought deeply, "_It's obvious that Natsume likes you. You're definitely a lucky girl. You have everything that I wish for." _

Meanwhile back to Natsume and Mikan, they are walking towards the park. Lots of townspeople saw them together. They even gossiped about the two.

"Look at that auburn-haired girl. Isn't she pretty?" an old lady asked her daughter.

"Yes, mother. Even the guy beside her is also cute. They look cute together." The woman's daughter answered.

"I hope that the relationship of that young couple will last forever." The old lady prayed.

"Me too." Her daughter agreed with her.

The two reached the park. Natsume started reading his manga. He sits under the tree in the park.

"Natsume, can you please wait for me here?" Mikan asked him cheerfully.

"Where are you going?" he asked her without raising his face from his manga.

"I need to buy something. Don't worry it won't take me too long. Bye." She runs away from the tree without waiting for his reply.

"_There goes the brat girl… she had always been like that… but still that trait made me very fond of her_." He said to his self. He stared at the clouds and remembered something.

"_This tree is where she had given me fluff puffs. She still puts her hair in to pony tails. But still, she looks very cute. She had always been very cute….What is this I'm thinking of…. That girl will take too long. I shouldn't be here waiting for her. I will just buy a new manga_." He thought then started walking towards a bookstore.

Meanwhile, Mikan is in a leather shop. The store owner greets her.

"Good morning pretty girl." the old man said.

"Good morning sir. I'm looking for a black leather wallet." She says politely.

"We got lots of black leather wallet. What are you looking for, for males or females?"

"For males, sir."

"Here… Looks like it is a gift for your boyfriend." The owner hands her a wallet.

"No, he's not my boyfriend. How much is this sir?"

"500 rabbits, young lady. Would you like it to be wrapped?"

"Yes but please put this picture inside that wallet. Thank you, sir." She hands him her payment and her picture that she took from her wallet. She even smiles at him politely. The old man puts her picture inside the wallet then puts in a small box and wraps it.

"Here, little girl. Thank you for coming. I know your friend will like it." He hands her the box and takes her payment.

"Thank you again, sir." She waves as she gets out of the shop. The old man smiled as she walks away from his shop.

"That girl reminds me of Azumi Yuka. She is as cheerful as her. And they both look very pretty." He tells himself.

Natsume was back from the bookstore. He is standing under the tree. He's waiting for his angel. He spots her being bullied by a group of boys.

"Come on, beautiful girl. Tell us your name." One of the boys tells her as the others hold her hands tightly.

"If you don't want to tell us maybe you can go on a date with us. Right, dudes?" they all laughed devilishly.

"Get off me!!! I will never ever tell you my name nor go on a date with you, bastards!!!" she screamed angrily. She even tried escaping from their grips but they are too strong for her.

"Hahaha… this girl is a brave one… don't you know that we all like those girls who acts brave?" one of the boys even hold her chin.

"Take your hands off her!!!" Natsume shouted as he runs towards them.

"Hahaha… Who is this boy? Do you ever think you can beat us?" the group leader laugh evilly.

"Natsume!!!" Mikan shouted at him.

"Mikan! Don't worry I'll save you!" He told Mikan confidently.

"So this girl is Mikan. That name suit you well, Miss Beautiful." Another guy holds Mikan's face.

"Don't you ever try hold her!!!" Natsume set them on fire.

"Aaargghh… Damn you, boy!" they ran and freed Mikan.

"Are you all right, Mikan?" he asks her worriedly. He hugs her.

"Natsume…. I'm sorry if I put you in danger." She cries in his shoulder.

"It's alright. From now on, don't go anywhere without a companion." He caresses her soft long hair.

"Thank you, Natsume." she raises her face from his shoulders.

"Don't cry. It's alright. Forget about it. Come on. Let's have our lunch. I know you're already hungry." He wipes off her tears and holds her hand. He leads her into a restaurant. He looks like a besotted boyfriend.

"How did you know I'm hungry?" she asks her curiously.

"I heard your stomach. It's very noisy."

"You meanie! Hahaha…" she laughs childishly.

"_I just love the sound of your voice as you laugh. Your voice is like a melody into my ears_." He thought as he looks at her as she laughs.

"Let's go, Natsume." she runs away from him.

They decided to eat their lunch in a French restaurant. Mikan was the one who chooses the food that they are eating.

"It tastes good, right?" she asks him pertaining to the mango crepe.

"Hai" he replied shortly.

"Try this one." She puts a Cherry and Peach Danish Pastry in his plate. He started eating it.

"So, tell me. How does it taste?" she asks while smiling.

"Good." He remarked shortly. All of the foods she gives to her are all delicious but what makes them more special is that Mikan is there smiling in front of him as he eats all of those.

"Really?" she asks again while smiling. He just nods at her.

"Come on let's go." She grabs his hand and leads him to the cahier to pay and to order again some of her favorite pastries.

"Thank you for eating, Sir and Ma'am" the cashier told them.

"Here's our payment and… Miss, I would like to order Banana Streusels and Strawberry Danish two each." Mikan told the cashier.

"Okay, Ma'am. Here is your order. Thank you. Come again."

"Bye." Mikan smiles at her.

The two goes out of the shop. As they walk together, lots of eyes are directed at them. They all admire Mikan's unique beauty and Natsume's princely look.

"Don't tell me we're not going back yet?" Natsume asks her impatiently.

"Yes. We're going on a clothes boutique." She replied with an annoyingly cute smile.

"Okay then we're not going home yet." He remarked surrendering at her.

"There. Come on." She grabs him by his hands, again.

They entered a Fashion Shop. But all of the clothes sold there are all for guys only.

"Hey Mikan! This shop is for guys only." He informs her incase that she didn't notice it.

"I know." she smiled confidently.

"So, what are we still doing here?" he asked annoyed.

"I want to buy a shirt and pants for you." She smiled at him again.

"But why?" he asks curiously.

"I just want too."

"_I thought you remembered it's my birthday. Oh, how silly me. Of course, you don't remember. You had been brainwashed_." He thought sadly.

"Try these." She hands him a blue polo shirt, a white t-shirt and a denim pants.

Natsume enters the fitting room. After a while, he steps out. All of the girls who are there waiting for there boyfriends looked at him. He looked very handsome. He even wears the blue cap given to him by Mikan. His white rubber shoes complete his boy-next-door look.

"There you are. You look great. Change back into your clothes, I have already paid those." Mikan said to him smiling happily.

"Huh?" that's the only world he can reply to her. "_What's really gotten into her?_" he thought. He changed back to his clothes. The clothes he fitted were contained in a paper bag. They started walking outside the shop.

"Let's go home. It's almost dark. We still got a party to attend to." Mikan informed him.

"Party?"

"Just don't ask. Come on. Hurry up! The bus will not wait for us." She exclaimed as she runs towards the bus stop leaving Natsume behind.

"What's her problem? Hey wait for me!" he tries to catch up with her.

They were able to catch up wit the bus. They were able to back in the Academy by six.

"Bye, Natsume! We'll just fetch you by 7! See yah later! Don't forget to wear the clothes that I bought you!" Mikan said cheerfully as she walked towards her room leaving Natsume more curious of her actions.

"_Is she going crazy_?" He thought.

Meanwhile the others were through with there preparations. They are just fixing their selves for the party.

_In Mikan's room_

"Hhmn… what should I wear?" She looks at her closet and spots a blue dress. "This one!" she exclaimed. She started changing her clothes. She looks at the mirror.

"Perfect!" she like her reflection in the mirror. She looks splendid with that blue halter dress. It is about 4 inches above her knees. She wears a black stiletto boots then she tied her hair in a pony tail using a lace ribbon. She applies a glide of strawberry lip gloss. Now, she really looks perfect. She puts her gift in her pocket then she turns off the light and started walking out of her room then locked it.

_In Natsume's room_

"What does she mean? Sometimes I just can't understand girls. Okay then, I need to wear these." He started changing his clothes. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked much handsome than ever.

"She's right. I guess she really has the taste in fashion." He told his self. A knock, startled him.

"Who could that be? It's 7 so maybe it's…." he thought as he opened the door.

"Kon-Ban-Wa (Good evening) Natsume! Looks like you're ready. Let's go now. They are waiting for us." Mikan greeted him with a dazzling smile in her pretty face.

"_Wow! She looks perfect!_" he thought. "What do you mean, _they_?" He asked curiously.

"No more questions please. Come on. Let's go!" she grabbed his hands.

They walked towards the forest. As what Mikan said, everybody was waiting for them. They make sure that it will be a surprise party for him so they turn off all the lights. The signal that the birthday boy is already there is hearing Mikan talked with him.

"Where are we going shitty girl?" he just can't take her actions anymore. He didn't want her to act like that. He is not fond of surprises. He is really annoyed.

"Don't be angry Natsume. Don't worry. I know that you'll like it. Just follow me." She assures him.

"Whatever." He replied coldly.

Everybody heard them. It's the signal. They started opening all the lights.

"Happy Birthday Natsume!" All of them shouted. Their group of friends is complete. Narumi-sensei is also there together with You-chan.

"Happy Birthday!" Ruka greeted his best friend. He also hands him his gift.

The others followed Ruka. They all greeted Natsume.

"Okay guys! Let the party begin!" Koko announced. All of them started dancing except for Mikan and Natsume. The two sat down in a table. They watched others dance.

"Hotaru and Ruka surely look good together. I'm very happy for them." Mikan mused.

"You're right. I'm very happy that Ruka had already found the right girl for him." Natsume agreed with her.

"You mean to say, you still don't have a girlfriend?" she asked curiously.

"Hai" He replied shortly.

"But why? You're one of the most famous boys here in the Academy. "

"I'm waiting for the right time to tell the girl that I liked." He replied seriously while deeply gazing in her hazel eyes.

"Ahhh… I'm sorry for asking too much." She said nervously.

"It's alright." Natsume replied without taking his eyes off her.

"_Natsume, why are you looking at me like that? What does that look mean? Don't look at me like that or else… I will faint… My heart… What's happening? My heart is beating so fast, but why?" _ She said to herself confusedly.

"Ahhh… excuse me, Natsume. I'll just go get a drink." She reasoned out to escape from his gaze. on, Mikan. Don't act like that. He's not pertaining to you. He's not in love with you. Wake up." She tries to convince herself not to be affected by her looks, actions and words. She walks back to their table. She's carrying a glass of strawberry juice.

"Strawberry juice? So you haven't change? You still like strawberries (ichigo)."

"Yes, I love it very much." She smiled making it seem like she's not affected anymore. She even manages to sit beside him again.

"Hhmn."

"Hhmn? What do you mean with that?"

"I'm just wondering. Where's my gift?"

"Gift? Looks like you have forgotten, I'm the one who paid for those clothe that you're wearing, Mr.Hyuuga!" she grins at him.

"I can still remember, Miss Sakura. I'm just kidding." He chuckles.

"Hahaha… I'm also kidding. Here's my gift. Come on, open it." She hands him a box as she smiles sweetly. Natsume opens it. He was surprised to see a wallet with Mikan's picture.

"A wallet? Thank you, Mikan." He said shyly.

"I want you to always use that wallet. Look there's my picture. I just want you to have a copy of that picture. Actually, that picture only has 4 copies. One is my mom's wallet, another is with grandpa, and another one is in my wallet then the last one is in your wallet." She informs him.

He did not respond on her statement. He is really touched by her actions. He thought happily, "_All of the other copies of this picture are in the possession of important persons in her life. So is that means that she considers me as an important person in his life?_" He started getting mushy.

"Earth calling Natsume?" she looks at him amusedly. "_He's like day dreaming. Okay, it's not day time anymore. But he's kind of out of himself. What's his problem?_ " She waves her hand in front of his handsome face.

"Huh? What's problem, brat girl?"

"You're kind of out of your mind a while ago."

"No, I'm not." He tried convincing her that he's not.

"If you say so…"

"Hey Mikan and Natsume! Come on, Dance with us!" Everyone called up to them.

"Natsume, they are calling us. Come on. Let's dance." Mikan invites him.

'No, I'm not in the mood. You can dance with them. Don't worry about me." He gives him a gentle smile.

"Are you sure?" She asks worriedly. He nods at her.

"Okay, then." She walks towards everybody else. She started dancing with

You-chan. Natsume looked at her as she danced with the young boy that he considers as his younger brother.

"_She looks very pretty. This birthday is the happiest one because she is already here. She completes everything_. " He told himself.

Everyone enjoyed that night especially Natsume. His 17th is the happiest birthday ever. With her around, every day seems so special.

_To be continued…._

This chapter is much longer than the previous ones. Please rate and review guys! You will definitely inspire me to write more. Sorry for wrong grammars and others. I'm just new here so please forgive me if ever I have done some mistakes in this chapter or in the previous ones.

For those who submitted their reviews, thank you very much. I'm very touched by your comments. Don't worry; I'll do my best to make the other chapters much more interesting. Actually, I want to have lots of friends. If you don't mind, can you be my friend?

Thanks for reading. Here is the title of the next chapter:

Chapter 4

_We are the Stars of the Play_

_Subtitle: Start of Something New_

(_Kinda got some idea of the next chapter's content?) _Please wait for it and continue supporting my story. Thanks guys.

And for those who want to have lots of pictures of Gakuen Alice, you can open this site:

_You can also read the complete manga scans of Gakuen Alice in this site._

_Did you know that there is a __Natsume Hyuuga__Fan's Club in IMEEM_? You can find lots of Natsume's picture there. I am a member of that club but I'm not an active one.

_Another announcement guys:_

_How you heard that **Alice****Academy Season 2** maybe shown here in the **Philippines** this coming** December**? I'm not that sure about that so please don't expect too much. But then, I'm really expecting. I want to see MikanXNatsume pairing again. Well, I guess we have to pray a lot._

_Sorry guys if I'm kinda talkative. Hehehe... Bye, guys. Don't forget to wait for the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

"THE MISSING PIECE OF HIS HEART"

"**THE MISSING PIECE OF HIS HEART"**

Chapter 4

"_A Pageant" _

_Two weeks after Natsume's birthday (to be exact it is already December)_

Serina-sensei was very busy planning a show. It is entitled, "Best Partners Search". She had to announce it to everyone and ask them who will be the participants. She proceeded to Class-B room since it is the last class that she wanted to inform.

"Good morning, guys!" she greeted happily.

"Good morning sensei!" they replied back.

"Well, guy, I got an important announcement to make….The Academy will be holding a search so I just want to know who wants to join." She announced cheerfully.

"Sensei?" Permy stood up from her seat. She was sitting beside her ever naughty boyfriend.

"Yes, what is it, Sumire-chan?"

"We will be joining the competition." Permy announced cheerfully. She even winked at her stunned boyfriend.

"What? What are you talking about baby?" Koko protested.

"We're joining whether you like it or not!" She grimaced at him then smiled sweetly at Serina-sensei. "He agreed!"

"Is that so Sumire-chan? Okay then, the Class B will be represented by no other than, Sumire-chan and Koko-kun. Is there any reaction?"

Hotaru shot her baka gun in the ceilings as a sign of protest. She stood up from her seat and walked towards in front of the class. Sumire looked at her in disbelief.

Ruka held his head. He smiled forcedly. He was sweat dropping. "_There she goes again_." He thought. But then at times, he loves how Hotaru acts so rude although deep inside her, she's a softy especially when it's about the ones she loves.

"Ah, eh, Hotaru-chan…w-what…." Serina was about to say something but was cut off by Hotaru.

"We will be represented by Mikan and Hyuuga." She started. Mikan who was resting her head in her desk jerked out in her seat, even the Kuro Neko had raised his face from his manga. He was sitting quietly beside his partner, Mikan Sakura.

"What? Imai-san…Natsume-kun would never want to join stuffs like this…so why choose them?" Sumire whined.

"Shut up Permy! Or else you wanna experience the rage of my improved Baka Gun." Hotaru glared at her then she started talking animatedly. "This is Invention 911, the Improved Baka Gun 2007. This will be such a great help in getting rid of those stupid baka. This costs 20 000. Hurry up, 20 discount will be given to the first ten callers. Call 1434321."

"Ahmn…Hotaru, who are talking with?" Mikan asked dumbly.

"No one." She replied coldly then continued, "Back to our topic Permy…Mikan is much qualified to represent us after all she's a model, remember? That will be her edge. Meanwhile, that stupid Hyuuga over there is…….ahm….uhh…" She can't find the words to say.

"What is it Imai?" Natsume glared at her.

"He's one of those famous guys in this school except for Ruka, of course. So I think he will be doing great….Is that alright Hyuuga? Are you contented now?" she smirked at him while touching her improved baka gun.

"Much better." Natsume replied then started reading again. Actually, he's not reading he's listening to the discussion. _"Who the heck will ever try to disapprove of being Mikan's partner at the search?" _he thought.

"So…no more violent reactions?" she asked with her baka gun on hand. She's like a military commander.

"No more Ma'am" The class replied like they were soldiers. They were sweat dropping.

"Okay then it's settled…Mikan and Hyuuga will represent our class."

Everyone clapped their hands. Serina was flabbergasted. It seemed like she wasn't present in the room.

"Wait a minute! I haven't agreed on that yet!" Mikan protested.

"What is it again?" Hotaru asked her but it seemed more like a threat.

"Natsume! Tell them! Tell them that we don't wanna join that contest." She looked at her seatmate/partner as she pleaded.

"Who told you that I don't wanna join?" Natsume looked at her indifferently.

"What? You'll join? But why will you join?" Mikan asked like there were no tomorrow.

"That sounds like fun, so why not?" he replied while looking back at his manga.

"What?...Waaah…" Mikan cried like a baby. It had been a long time ago when her classmates had seen her doing that.

"Hey ugly girl don't you squawk beside me! You're making my precious ears bleed!" he smirked at her.

" I'll just stop if you tell me that you'll not join the search."

"Then cried until you cried blood."

"Waaah…Natsume…please….don't join that stupid contest please." She pleaded so hard.

"I'm not hearing anything." Natsume said kidding.

"Waaah…Hotaru…please…"

"No..not…never…even after a thousand years" Hotaru replied coldly.

"Really? Ohh, please…" Mikan knelt down beside her.

Hotaru faced the black board and started planning about the contest. As usual, Sumire was helping her. The curly-haired girl never runs out of ideas especially when it's all about fashion and being beautiful.

"Here's our plan guy." Hotaru faced the class. "Permy read it for them."

"Me, Anna and Nonoko will be in charge of Mikan's clothes and make-up. not to mention about her hairstyle. Just expect that Mikan will be the most beautiful girl in the pageant. Except for me of course." Permy mused over.

"Really Sumire-san?" Nonoko asked.

"Yes Nonoko-san. Get ready with your make-up kit!" Permy smiled confidently.

"How 'bout me Sumire-san?" Anna inquired.

"Buy lots of fashion mags…we'll be taking a look at the latest fashion trends."

"Okay!" Anna replied.

"For Hyuuga, Ruka, Koko and Yuu will be in charge of his clothes." Hotaru added.

"Hey, that sounds like fun!" Koko smiled. He's showing two thumbs up.

"Don't worry about Natsume's look for the pageant, Hotaru." Ruka suddenly spoke up.

"Looks like your class is ready for the pageant…I'll be going off." Serina-sensei decided to leave the room. She felt so useless. Not really useless but she felt that she had nothing to do with the class.

"Okay Sensei!" Everyone replied.

"Now guys! We got to stick with the plan! Prepare all the necessary things! Go now!" Hotaru commanded.

_To be continued… _

Hello guys! I'm on the roll again. Sorry for the very late update for this story. I was really mental-blocked when it comes to continuing the play that's why I cut it off and changed it. I had lots of idea about Mikan and Natsume's relationship but then I couldn't start with it because I got stuck with the play. Please forgive me for changing the chapters 4-9…Sorry…

Guys please give me reviews for each chapter…please…I really love reading your reviews…It made more inspired to right more chapters for you…Happy New Year guys!

Please read my other story, "_Made for Each Other_"…please support it.


	5. Chapter 5

"THE MISSING PIECE OF HIS HEART"

"**THE MISSING PIECE OF HIS HEART"**

Chapter 5

"_Start the Preparation!"_

The military fleet followed the orders of their commander…(_Oops) The whole class B followed Hotaru's orders_.

Here's the list of their assignments: (in case that you forgot)

Permy, Anna and Nonoko- clothes and make-up

Koko, Ruka and Yuu- clothes for Natsume

Mikan was awed by the efforts of her classmates. She never knows that they will be this desperate to win a competition.

"Hey Mikan! Be sure that you win this contest or else you will experience my rage! Clear?!" Permy told her.

"Ah…eh…hehehe..I promise…" Mikan laughed nervously. She can feel the hair in her back started to stand up. She sat down and turned at her partner who is currently busy reading his manga.

"Ah…eh…Natsume? Aren't you feeling nervous for the competition?" She shyly asked him.

"What the heck be nervous for?" he shrugged off.

"Then maybe I'll just try to calm down." She stated weakly.

A loud sound caught the attention of the whole class.

"Okay guys! The contest is three days from now so be ready for your assignments! Class dismissed!" Hotaru informed them. Looks like the loud sound came from her fortified baka gun.

Everyone started walking off the class room. Mikan walked silently when someone blocked her way.

"Where do you think you're going baka?" Hotaru asked her.

"In my room…" she replied.

"You're not going anywhere else. Stay here. We're going to have some measurements on you."

"Ah…" She glanced at her back only to find out that Anna, Nonoko and Permy were dressed into tailor costumes. (they are holding their tape measure, pen and a notebook which will serve as their list). She can't believe that her classmates will be this over acting. She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the chair she was motioned to sit down.

The girls started the necessary measurements.

"Hep..hep..hep! Where are you going baka?!" Hotaru shot her baka gun as an assault.

"None of your business greedy witch!" he turned to his heels and started walking off again when a loud thud was heard all over the place.

Hotaru used the maximum power of her baka gun into Natsume. Natsume was down for the first time ever. Mikan pulled him by his collar.

"You're the one who agreed with this stupid contest then you're leaving me behind! You!" She gave him a hit on his head.

"Quit pulling me stupid ugly old hag!" Natsume tried to escape from her grasp.

"No! You're not going anywhere!" Mikan pulled him tighter. Natsume was supposed to be stronger that her but anger gave her more strength to drag him.

"Just let go of me!" he finally used his alice against his partner.

"Ouch!" Mikan let go of him as she check her slightly hurt hand.

Natsume started walking on his own.

"Hey where are you going?" Mikan asked him

"None of your business hag."

"What?" she clenched her fist as she started to loss her temper.

"Hehehe…He's just kidding Sakura." Ruka laughed sweat dropping. He's really nervous by the dangerous aura emitted by Mikan. Well, he knows that she is really pissed at this time. He had seen Hotaru emitting that kind of aura before. He's a total expert right now. How the hell is he Hotaru's boyfriend if he had never experienced her rage? He pulled Natsume by the collar. "We'll be going off…hehehe…"

"Hey. Hands off me Ruka. What's your problem huh? Can't you see I'm still having fun?" Natsume shoved Ruka's hands.

"Having fun? Can't you see she's totally pissed off?"

"I know that. No need to tell me."

"Huh? Are you out of you're mind?"

"No. I want to test the strength of a demurred model."

"Demurred? But she isn't demurred right now. She is the boyish Mikan Sakura and not the girly Shizuka Kurosaki. "

"Wait and see." Natsume walked towards the fitting room set-up by the girls.

"I just hope that he really knows what he's doing."

Mikan was currently fitting some dresses inside the fitting room.

"Mikan let us check." Nonoko and Anna called her out.

She stepped out of the small fitting room. Everyone jaw dropped upon seeing her.

She was wearing a black dress with a plunging neckline. It had given them the chance to see the cleavage of her perfectly shaped breasts. The dress was way too short permitting them to have a glance of her porcelain white legs. The cloth is way to fit that it showed them the perfect curve of her waist. Her long silky auburn hair is tied in a side ponytail using a black lace ribbon. She's also wearing black high heeled shoes. Her lips are colored with a super rich dark red lipstick.

"Whoah! You're way too hot Mikan!" Koko drooled at her.

Mikan's too shy to show herself. It was her first time to wear such revealing clothes. She had never modeled using revealing clothes.

"Stop drooling! I'm your girlfriend remember!" Permy poked him at the head.

"Don't you think it's too much?" Iinchou asked weakly. He's trying to imagine his Nonoko wearing that dress.

"No. It's definitely alright." Permy smiled confidently.

"Where did you get that dress?" Hotaru asked.

"From my closet!" Permy smiled proudly thinking that Hotaru liked what she did with Mikan.

BOOM!

Permy lay flat on the floor. Hotaru had just shot her with her infamous baka gun.

"What the hell is that for?" Permy touched her swelling head.

"Can't you see she didn't like it?" Hotaru reasoned out.

"You didn't like the dress? But you're a model right?" Permy turned at Mikan.

"I haven't modeled using revealing clothes. I used to model for sophisticated and modest type of clothes." Mikan weakly answered.

"What do you think Natsume?" Hotaru turned at the flushed Natsume. She's aware of his blushing face. She's completely aware of the amount of rabbits she'll earn upon selling the pictures of the 'Blushing Natsume'.

"Ah…It doesn't look good on you hag." Natsume simpered at her.

"What?" Mikan clenched her fist.

"I thought models like you are supposed to be demurred." He teased her.

"_Ahh…This guy really knows how to ruin my day_." She thought. She inhaled and exhaled trying to calm her scorching nerves.

_To be continued… _

Hello guys! I'm on the roll again. I hope that you liked the changes that I made. Don't worry. I'll assure that you will like the trend of this story. I'm really sorry for the very late update…I hope that updating 3 stories will be enough to make up to your long time of waiting.

Thanks for the reviews. I still can't believe that even though I don't update that often, you are still submitting your reviews. I'm just so touched…(Don't you think I'm starting to get mushy huh? Hehehe…) But anyways, I would really like to thank you guys! You are the best!

Guys please give me reviews for each chapter…please…I really love reading your reviews…It made more inspired to right more chapters for you… Please read my other story, "_Made for Each Other_" and "_It's All About Love"_ and my newest story, "The Predicament of Oblivion"…please support it.

Thanks to the following:

Dominiqueanne- thanks for always reviewing! You're the best! Please continue reading and reviewing! Take care!

Flamehaze- gee thanks for reviewing! Please continue supporting m stories! Hope that we can be good friends!

Vina03- well, a new Filipino reader! I wanted to thank you for reviewing. Thanks for telling me that I am one of your favorite authors. I'm so touched. You don't really have to review in full English. I can understand Tagalog. (What's the use of being a Filipino if I don't even know how to speak in our native language right?) BTW…You're always apologizing with what you had said before. You don't really have to apologize. It's alright. I know that you had just misinterpreted what I had said. Maybe I'll just try to make things clearer. But anyways, you can always correct me if I'm wrong. No hard feelings. I will still be thankful that someone tried to correct me. After all, correcting me is for my own sake, right? I'm sorry that my message for you is kinda long. I really wanted to send a PM for you but I just don't have lots of time. I will just try to send you one when I finally got the chance. Take care! Hope we can be good friends! (Hey, do you want to text me? Here's my number 09065817737. I'm a GLOBE subscriber. Maybe you can also add me as a friend in your friendster account...Just search for my profile, Mel Rianne…Actually, I got lots of accounts but I'm not using all of them. I forgot the passwords…hehehe…I'm kinda silly…Just add the one with the primary photo of me and two of my friends…Thanks! )

I hate to say this but I don't have any messaged for these persons….just understand guys…I really need to update…I **Promise **next time I will have messaged for you….

Fantasia-49, ruin princess, puppykittens, flyingsakura16, 090mikanXnatsume090, JC Zala, and many more…


	6. Chapter 6

"THE MISSING PIECE OF HIS HEART"

Ohayo minna! This is your most awaited chapter! The NatsumeXMikan confesion! Hope you like it. Enjoy reading!

"**THE MISSING PIECE OF HIS HEART"**

**Chapter 6**

_**When Hearts Speak Up**_

It was the most awaited time of them all, the contest proper. The Class B had been very busy for the past few days and by this time, they would be able to harvest what they had toiled for.

Serina-sensei together with Narumi-sensei, stepped up of the stage to do the opening.

"Good evening! Welcome to the Best Partners Search 2008." Serina-sensei started up.

"Hello everyone! I know you are all excited to see all the candidates of this contest. So right now, we will be starting the calling of candidates." Everyone literally went wild upon hearing Narumi's statement.

"For everyone else to know…the pairs will be wearing their sportswear I this part of the competition."

"We have six pairs all in all…four from the middle school division and two from high school division. So let's start with pair number 1…Yumi Sasakura and Kairi Ueda…"

The pair started to walk up in the stage doing their best to look good but the girl tripped off…Much to her chagrin, she decided to ran oof the backstage and cry. Her partner followed her.

"Ooh…looks like we have to call on to our pair no. 2… Aya Tamaki and Hiroki Doumoto."

The two started to walk up in the stage but due to their nervousness, they walked like robots. Everyone started to laugh. The two felt super embarrassed that they decided to ran off.

"Whoah…what's happening with our contestant?"

"Looks like they had gotten the Ran off Syndrome." Narumi joked.

"Okay then…May we call on pair no. 3?…Hana Kobayoshi and Kaito Shiro."

The two walked flawlessly up in the stage. They flaunted all that they've got. Looks like the high school division prepared for it.

"Nice modeling huh…Next is pair no. 4…Umi Nanami and Shiro Saito."

The two walked perfectly up stage. The high school division was confident that they will win the competition.

The destiny of the middle school division was up into the hands of the next two pairs.

"Can the other two pairs make it?" a timid girl from Class A of the middle school division whispered but it was clear enough for Permy to hear.

"Of course. Why? Don't you trust the pair from your class?"

"I trust Miyuki and Souichiro…but, it's just that it is their first time to join a competition like this."

"So really are worried?...Let's just say that if ever the pair from you class makes up a mess then that leaves our school division with one more pair."

"The pair from your class?!" the girl's face started to lighten but just a little bit.

"Do you think they can make it?"

"Of course."

"Who is the pair from your class?"

"Natsume and Mikan."

"What?! Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura?!"

"Hai. Just as I told you…they will win this competition." Permy smiled confidently then walked back to her seat.

"We are sorry to inform you that another pair from the middle school division decided to back out. So here is our last pair…Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga!"

The two perfectly walked up stage. Mikan smiled confidently and do her model poses. She really acts like a professional model. The guys go crazy upon seeing her and started to shout out her name.

She was wearing a light blue skirt, a white sleeveless shirt, blue sun visor and white rubber shoes. Her long hair was simply tied up in a pony tail.

On the other hand, Natsume walked coolly. He wasn't smiling but the girls really loved him and started to shut his name. They even got some banners for him.

He was wearing a blue shorts, white polo shirt, blue sun visor and white rubber shoes. His hair was unruly as ever.

Mikan and Natsume walked simultaneously towards the center and strike a pose. Mikan placed a hand over Natsume's broad shoulder and smiled.

"That was really great." Narumi-sensei commented.

"We had to go for a fifteen minute break then next comes is the talent portion."

_After fifteen minutes…_

The other pairs had showcased their talents and it's up to Natsume-Mikan pair to perform. 

"Another great performance! Next is the team up of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura."

Natsume walked into the stage carrying a microphone on his hand. He was wearing a blue unbuttoned polo, white plain t-shirt, denim pants and blue rubber shoes.

"We love you Natsume-kun!" the fan girls started to shout.

The music started to play and…

_Natsume_  
(I know you are out there baby...somewhere)  
There is someone out there for me (I know there is somebody out there)  
I know she is waiting so patiently (yeah) can you tell me her name? (Somebody tell me her name)  
This life-long search is gonna drive me insane  
How does she laugh? How does she cry? What's the color of her eyes?  
Does she even realize I'm here?  
Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?  
Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?  
dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)

"I'm just here Natsume!" a fan girl squealed.

"My name is Akane! I'm patiently waiting for you!" another one squawked.

It was Mikan's turn to walk into the stage.

"We love you Mikan-san!" the fan boys shouted.

"Will you marry me?" the president yelled.

Mikan was wearing a blue off shouldered floral dress with a black lace ribbon tied in her waist. Her long brown hair was untied for the first time. It was dancing with the wind. As for footwear, she was wearing a black lady' shoes.

She decided not to bother herself with those things the fan boys were shouting out. She started to sing…

_Mikan_  
I'm staring out at the sky (I see you baby)  
Praying that he will walk in my life  
Where is the man of my dreams (right here) yea-yeah  
I'll wait forever, how silly it seems  
How does he laugh? How does he cry? What's the color of his eyes?  
Does he even realize I'm here?  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?  
dadadadadada dadadada dadadadadada (where are you?)

_Natsume_  
There is someone out there for me (there is someone out there for me)  
I know she is waiting so patiently (so patient)  
Can you tell me her name (can you tell me his name)  
This life-long search is gonna drive me insane (that's right)

_Mikan_  
How does he laugh? How does he cry? What is the color of his eyes?  
Does he even realize I'm here?

_Natsume_  
Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is this beautiful girl?  
Who is she? Who is she? Who is gonna complete my world?

_Mikan_  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy?  
Who is he? Who is he? Who is gonna take me so high?

The two walked towards each other. Both of them faced one another. Natsume held Mikan's hand as if he was serenading her.

_Together_  
dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada (I know you out there)  
dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada

_Natsume Talking_  
Where are you?? I'm going to look all over the world baby  
'Cuz I know you are out there  
I know this might sound crazy, but I think I love you  
dadadadadada (that's right) dadadada dadadadadada  
dadadadadada dadadada (yeah) dadadadadada

Where are you??

Natsume kissed Mikan by the cheeks before the music ended. The Class B found it sweet but the fan girls and fan boys hated it. the two walked back stage hand in hand.

"That was a spectacular performance, isn't it Narumi?"

"Yes it is. Looks like it calls for another fifteen minute break and then next comes is the Question and Answer Portion."

_After fifteen minutes…_

The other pairs had answered the panelists' questions and it is the turn of the Natsume-Mikan pair.

"May we call on Ms. Mikan Sakura and Mr. Natsume Hyuuga?"

The pair walked up stage.

Mikan was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped dress with a black lace ribbon tied on her perfectly curved waist, a blue lady's shoes. Her hair was lied down and adorned with a black hair band. On the other hand, Natsume was wearing a blue long sleeved polo, a black necktie, a black pants and leather shoes.

"We love you Mikan-san!"

"We love you Natsume-kun!"

"Natsume-kun will be the first one to answer. Please step forward."

"Here is the question for you Natsume-kun...What is the thing that you don't wanna lose?" Narumi asked.

Natsume thought for a while then answered while taking a glance of his partner.

"If there is one thing that I don't wanna lose…I think it is going be that idiot over there." He looked at Mikan at his backside.

"You mean to say…you don't wanna lose Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked again.

Natsume nodded. Mikan was dumbfounded. She was really shocked by his reply.

"Thank you Natsume-kun."

"Ahmn..Mikan-chan, it's your turn to answer. Please step forward."

_**To be continued…**_

What do you think is the question for her? It's upto you to find out…hehehe

Whoah! Another chapter done! Do you like it?

BTW…Thank you for the reviews! Arigatou Gozaimasu! You guys are really the best! Your reviews serve as my inspiration to write more stories for you! I'm really happy to receive reviews from all of you although I don't update that fast. You still have to wait for weeks and sometimes even months just to read my latest update. I'm really sorry for that. Sumimasen. Just to make up with you, I decided that now on I will make each chapter much longer. Isn't it great?

Thanks to the ff:

**Its-a-secret-214:** Hello again! Thanks for adding my story on your story alert subscription. Please continue reading. I hope to see your name on the list of persons who reviewed, okay?...I'll be waiting for your review…Take care!

**Natsume143: **Ohayo! Thanks for adding my story on your story alert subscription. I just hope to read your review soon…

**Duriansan:** Moshi moshi! Thanks for another review…Surprise to see your name again?...Well, I'll be doing it every time you review…So just keep on reviewing...Take care!

**DragonfireXAgent:** Hi there! Thanks for adding my story on your favorite story list…I hope to read your review soon…Take care!

**BLue angeL winG's: **Ohayo! Thanks for adding my story on your favorite story list…I hope to see your review …Take care!

**Rainbowprincess2408: **Hello there! Thanks for adding my story on your story alert subscription…Please try to submit your review…take care!

**Kurotenshi11: **Hello! Are you a Filipino too? Of course we can be friends! BTW… Thanks for reading! I hope to read your reviews again! Take care!

**Vina03: **Hello again and again! hehehe…another message for you! Well, thanks for the review! I hope you like this chappie! Try to send another review again, okay? Arigatou! Take care friend!

**Fantasia-49: **Bonjour fantasia-49! So you are French? What a coincidence…I've been planning to write some lines in French …maybe you can help me with that…you just called me Melai…I'm really happy that you called me in my nickname…did you know that I actually preferred being called as Melai than being called as Mel?...BTW…you seem to be a really nice person…thanks for another review! Well, I had to agree with you, Natsume is the coolest guy ever! Take care! Voila tout! (respondez s'il vous plaît)

**Sabina002:** Hello there! Well…It's just alright with me…I don't really mind if you are going to write a sequel about it…actually, you can ask me to help you with that plan of yours…I understand that there are times when people get to have the same ideas…I can be your friend since you asked me too and you're a Filipino just like me…I'll be happy to help you…please try to read my other stories and try to submit reviews…comments and suggestions are much appreciated…so sorry if I wasn't able to reply in a PM…anyway, I will try to read your story…Bewildered circumstances, is it?...Take care new buddy!


End file.
